What Happened?
by masterofall14
Summary: Kaka saku. sex. any way a bit of DomSakura, guilty kakashi, horny Sakura, NC-17 Smut. PWP. OOC. Please review. I would like feedback, because I've never done this and my brain is evil.


Title: What happened?

Pairing: Kakasaku (Sakura 16/ Kakashi 29)

Warnings: NC 17: Smut and dominance (sakura over Kaka)

Summary: Sakura wakes up in bed with a familiar man. (_That's why there's a warning!_)

Author's notes: I have no idea if I'm any good at... well... this ***coughs*, **so feedback is cookies. My brain shocks me sometimes.

Sakura woke up feeling groggy. Before opening her eyes, she realized she didn't remember going to sleep. Also she was naked, which is _very_ unusual for her. She was also laying on someone who felt naked too. And whoever it was, they had a part of their anatomy inside her.

Sakura sat up to get a look at the person. The movement caused friction and they both moaned in delight. But Sakura wasn't so happy when she saw who the person was. Kakashi-sensei.

He moaned in his sleep and bucked his hips into hers. His hands ran up her stomach to her breasts. She was even more surprised when he sighed her name.

Sakura tried to recollect last nights memories. She had had quite a few drinks but that was because it had been her birthday and when Ino organises parties...

She looked back to Kakashi who was still asleep. How did they end up like this? It was her 16th birthday and she had woken up in bed with her super cool yet perverted sensei. She remembered he had walked into the bar with a few other teachers. They had been quite drunk too. She remembered offering to help Kakashi walk home, although he dealt better with alcohol than she did. Only then did she notice that she was in his appartment.

Their clothes were strewn all over the floor. It looked as though they had been in a bit of a hurry to end up in this position. Sakura swallowed. What had they done? Then Kakashi's eyes snapped open.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Sakura realized it would probably be best for her to make a run for it. Forget this ever happened. Go back to their normal lives of him being late and her punching Naruto. Just as it should be. But as she tried to pull away the friction caused that delicious sensation again. He felt it too, for he moaned and grasped her hips tightly. She suddenly remembered arriving at his flat, her revelation to him that she loved him without any hint of alcohol talking for her, his agreement although she now knew that he never would have allowed this to happen if he had been in his right mind. The kissing, the caressing, the fast and desperate removal of clothing and the way he had pounded into her while she cried his name. The memory was turning her on, and fast.

"Sakura..." She had never seen him so uncertain, so terrified and without his mask on. He was more beautiful than she could ever have imagined.

"Kakashi..." Why did her voice sound so lustful, why was she no longer trying to run away? And why was she leaning down to kiss him?

"Sakura, I...", he was interrupted by her lips. He began to slowly relax into the kiss, into her. Sakura let out a squeak of shock as he flipped them over so that he was on top. He pulled out of her quickly and she missed him at once. He sat up and she couldn't help but admire his athletic body. There were a few scars, but otherwise... As she looked down, she couldn't help but lick her lips. He was too frantic about the situation they were in to notice. He was pulling at his hair and Sakura thought he looked even sexier with bed hair.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry. Oh god, we did this drunk and I wasn't even wearing a... We didn't have protection, damn it you may be pregnant..."

He stopped as she sat up and carefully put a hand on his chest. Then the other hand. She began to run them through the hairs on his chest, until her fingers circled his nipples. He made no attempt to stop her

yet she could see the fight going on behind his eyes. She would have to make her move quickly.

She pushed him roughly so he tumbled onto his back with a "oof". He watched her startled as she kissed her way up his body, then back down again. He grabbed her shoulders and began to ask her to stop but she held his hands down by his sides. She knew he was powerful enough to stop her, but he was just as intrigued in what she was doing as she was. Before he had time to protest she circled his penis with her lips, leaving him gasping for air like a fish out of water. He began to buck into her hot mouth, whimpering every time she took him in deeper. It wasn't long before he could feel himself coming. Just as he reached the edge, she pulled away leaving him begging.

"No, I'm so close...", he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to gain some self control.

"No Kakashi." She smiled deviously and his heart sped up. "You made me beg last night even though it was my birthday." She crawled up him so her small immature breasts were above his face, "Now it's my turn." Starting at his jaw, she began to kiss and suck her way over his chest, then down his arms, then back to his abdomen. As she reached her hips she took extra care to make sure her hair tickled his anatomy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"How much do I have to beg?" he panted. He no longer looked like her sensei. He looked somewhere between overwhelmed and scared. He was no longer the man she had known for four years.

"I want you to beg until you voice is hoarse. I want you to be shaking in anticipation, I want you to scream my name." She smiled at the look on his face. "I want you to whither beneath me, to shed tears desperately, to swear that you'll make me come hard and oh, I don't want you to turn up late for training ever again."

He barely had time to consider his options before she was sucking his thighs again, licking and biting every part of him except where he wanted it most. She went all the way down his legs until she reached the end.

"Please," he muttered, raising his hips off the bed to seek contact, "please."

"Sorry Kakashi," she whispered, "but you're not hoarse or shaking enough yet. Roll onto your stomach."

She did the same to his back at she had done to his front. He tried to find realease with the bed sheets, rubbing himself against the mattress. Sakura slapped his arse hard, leaving a red mark and the spot stinging. To her surprise he seemed to enjoy it. She smiled and did it again. His toes curled and he started to shake.

"Please Sakura..." his voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, but she could make him out clearly, "Please let me come. I promise I'll do anything you want, please..."

She didn't answer him, instead she looked down by the side of the bed and saw his trousers and belt. Grabbing the belt and she wrapped most of it around her hand, not wanting to cause him too much pain. Kakashi had turned his head and could see what she was doing. He guessed her plan at once, and moaned excitedly.

"Get on all fours" she ordered harshly and he obeyed at once, resting on his hands and knees with his arse in the air. She smiled at the scene she had never dared to dream of and then wondered if she would suddenly wake up.

"Spread your legs", she didn't want him getting any friction at all, "and if you try to masturbate in any way, I'll make it unbearable." And then she whipped him across the buttocks.

She continued for at least ten minutes, whipping him a couple of times and then she would kiss the marks, licking and blowing cool air on him. Sweat was dripping off him, the stench of it making her giddy, his arms were about to give in and he cried every time she hit him. He was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"SAKURA!" he screamed, "please!"

"You're doing well Kakashi," she flicked the belt again drawing another cry from him, "I think I'll listen to your pleas now." She pushed her tongue against his anus and then drove her tongue inside, causing his to finally collapse onto his stomach. He lay sprawled out beneath her, catching his breath.

"I promise..." he stuttered, then took a breath and tried again. "I promise to never be late..." They both laughed easily at this, and she stroked his back encouragingly. "And to make you come hard, as long as you stop now."

Sakura pretended to consider, making him groan in frustration. "I like the sound of that." She kissed the back of his neck. "I think..."

"I haven't finished Sakura. I promise to make you come as many times as I can. But..." He didn't bother

finishing his sentence, instead he just scooped her off the bed and carried her over to the wall. He pressed her up against it and then lowered her onto him. He then started to cry. Pounding her against the wall, his tears continued to flow. She wiped them with kisses until they came hard. They leaned their heads against each others shoulders, catching their breath. He suddenly threw her back onto the bed so that she was on her stomach. Realizing what he wanted she got onto all fours and groaned as he entered her from behind.

"This is a mistake..." Sakura would have rolled her eyes at his words but instead she pushed her hips against him, hoping he'd pick up the pace. "When this is over- **pant** – We're going to have regrets..."

"Maybe you WILL!" she screamed as she came, "but not me. I'll always have these feeling for you."

She continues to rock her hips for his own benefit until he came too. She could feel him fill her with his seed, could feel it against her walls, brushing against her core. He cupped her breasts until he stopped moving and collapsed on top of her. He was exhausted. They rolled to lay side by side, gazing into each others eyes. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sad. She wanted more.

"We'll never be able to train together again Sakura," he whispered, "If anyone found out about this I could be arrested. You're sixteen by a day and I'm your twenty nine year old teacher. And what happens if you do get pregnant? Jesus, I can't believe I just took advantage of you like that."

"Love is love Kakashi," he snorted but she continued. "And I still want you. I love you." His breath hitched. "I know you think it's wrong." She stared at his ceiling for a minute, sighing. "Anyway, you said you'd make me come as hard as you could." She rolled her body on top of his. "And I still want you right now. So stop worrying 'cos what's done is done. So either you shag me senseless like you promised or I use the belt again." She flashed a grin, for she knew that he knew that if she held him down with her strength, there was no getting away. "Besides, I can tell that you're still hard." She wiggled her hips and he couldn't stop his own from doing the same. She breathed in his ear "_Fuck me, sensei._"

Her language surprised him, but since the hokage would send him to hell he supposed he ought to make the most of it.


End file.
